Khasra Redclaw
}} Khasra Redclaw is a member of the Kilrathi Royal Family. Khasra Redclaw was a cousin of Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka and a high-ranking commander of the Prince's forces. Khasra was always at odds with his cousin, believing Thrakhath's grandfather, the Kilrathi Emperor, too weak to rule and Thrakhath to incompetent to inherit the throne. His lack of regard for the Crown Prince saw him threatened with death for treason on more than one occasion. History Khasra was heavily involved with the attempted recapture of Ghorah Khar during the Enigma Campaign that went on from 2656 to 2667. Ghorah Khar was seized Kilrathi rebels who had become disillusioned with their leadership and sought a chance to join humanity. The Kilrathi, Khasra among them, tried to put down the rebellion in every way imaginable without destroying the planet, only to see it finally fall in 2656. Khasra personally informed Thrakhath of this setback onboard the Hha'ifra and was ordered to destroy the Ghorah Khar shipyards in order to prevent the rebels from gaining the Prince's stealth fighter technology. Khasra opposed this plan as it would slow down their war progress dramatically, but Thrakhath would not accept "no" for an answer. Introduction Ten years later, famed Terran pilot Christopher Blair and the arrived in the Enigma Sector to protect Ghorah Khar. This deeply troubled Thrakhath and before leaving to the Imperial Palace, he gave Khasra and his squadron a new order: to destroy the vessel. "Meanwhile" The Emperor however expected that Khasra would fail him sooner or later. "Meanwhile" He later was seen in a Jalkehi escorting a in the Tesla system. Unfortunately for Thrakhath, Khasra failed and the Concordia managed to penetrate the K'tithrak Mang System, the headquarters of the Kilrathi's Enigma Sector fleets. Christopher Blair flew solo in an attempt to destroy the K'tithrak Mang Starbase, forcing Thrakhath to intervene. Blair shot both the Prince and the starbase down, but both Khasra and Thrakhath escaped the Sector with their lives. Khasra blamed Thrakhath for this disastrous defeat, but the Prince once again threatened him with treason. Khasra was ordered to continue his attacks on Ghorah Khar despite his fears of destruction at the hands of the combined Rebel/Terran forces. Khasra is also known to have participated in several attempts to assassinate the Kilrathi Emperor, pitting him against his cousin even more. During the fighting at Ghorah Khar, Khasra and his elite squadron attempted to murder Prince Thrakhath in an attempt to seize the inheritance of the Kilrathi throne. Thrakhath was successful in killing eight pilots in the squadron, but was shot down and then captured by his rival Blair. Blair hauled Thrakhath onto James Taggart's personal spy ship, the Bonnie Heather, and locked him up in the brig. Khasra and his surviving wingmen attempted to recapture Thrakhath so that they could kill him themselves, but Taggart and Blair refused to surrender him. Unfortunately for the humans, Thrakhath escaped the Bonnie Heather through an orchestrated power failure and then fled on a YA-18 Crossbow Bomber to personally engage Khasra. Despite the overwhelming odds, Thrakhath killed Khasra in cold blood and then fled back to friendly airspace. Thrakhath had finally silenced his treacherous cousin. Upon arriving in the M'Shrak Sector, where the Emperor was waiting for his grandson, Thrakhath informed his grandfather that it was Colonel Blair who killed Khasra, hiding the evidence of his betrayal to the Empire and his own involvement in Khasra's death. Category:Kilrathi